


What a day

by PeanuutFlower



Series: Silly Stories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Crack, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, I was bored and I'm sorry, Lance is being overdramatic, M/M, Shiro is concerned, This Is STUPID, honestly, lowkey pining keith, man I hate tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: Lance has a one on one with a galra soldier with shitty aim.He "confesses" to Hunk, just in case he might die.This may sound serious, but it really isn't.





	What a day

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and wanted to think of something other than exams, so I made this. This idea was in my head for a while, and since it's not serious and stuff, I figured, why not.

What a day.

Lance wasn't sure how long it had been.

They went to infiltrate a galra base to retrieve important data from the control room when things went sour, and, if you ask him, it was totally not his fault.

Ok, maybe it was. But he would never admit it in front of the others.

But it wasn't his fault this planet the base was on happened to be infested with huge menacing spider-like creatures ! He had every right to scream … yell … manly. Out of surprise. Not fear. Nope.

The thing is, the galra soldiers heard him, and as you would expect, they all came rushing towards the control room. Pidge cursed under her breath, Shiro and Keith stood next to the door, prepared to defend themselves, Hunk started to panick and Lance tried to comfort him as best as he could, all the while trying not to let his embarassement show too much.

And then the galra showed up. Pidge shouted in relief as the download had finished just in time, letting the other paladins know it was time to go. Shiro grabbed Pidge by the wrist and started making his way alongside Keith through the soldiers trying to stop them from escaping, while Hunk and Lance fired their guns to clear a path on a larger distance. They went on like this for a while, but had to split up as they had come different ways with their lions so as not to attract unwanted attention.

Yeah … so much for that …

Through the coms, Lance heard that Hunk and Keith had already made their way to their lions and were prepared to take off any second now.

The blue paladin tried to speed up, he turned around a corner, and found himself staring back at a group of soldiers aiming for him, looking quite angry. They had barricaded themselves with a few things Lance couldn't name, though he didn't have much time to think about it, as the soldiers started shooting at him.

He yelped and quickly ducked around the corner before adjusting his bayard. He then went around it again and aimed for one of the soldiers, effectively knocking him down.

Lance went back to hiding and did a silent cheer. He repeated the process over and over until only one galra soldier was left standing.

The thing is, this galra was really good at hiding, and not so much at aiming.

Now, you would think this wouldn't be much of a problem, but the thing is this soldier's aim was so bad … it was good. Lance couldn't predict where the galra was going to shoot next. So there was no way he would risk running past him, which would have been the easy thing to do.

No, he would have to take him down like the others. Great.

He heard his teammates talk over the coms and learned that everyone had made it back to their lions. Everyone but him. He breathed in and out, preparing himself for the frustating exchange he would be participating in.

He readied himself, went out of his hiding spot, waited for the soldier to do the same, and fired his gun.

They missed. Both of them.

With a grunt, Lance went back and waited again. Before doing the exact same thing. Again, they both missed.

This went on for a while, and Lance was starting to get bored. Here he was, shooting at and missing a galra soldier who was doing the exact same thing with him.

He was about to go for another try when someone mentioned his name over the coms.

“Yes ?”

“Lance, where are you ?” Came Shiro's concerned voice. “ You haven't reported back to the team yet, and we've already taken off, are you ok ?”

“Um … yeah I am, I'm just a little … stuck ...”

“What do you mean ?” The black paladin asked.

“I have been playing a little game of “Who can take the other down first” with a galra for … I really don't know how long this has been going on exactly.”

“Oh, so you're just having fun with your new friend, got it” Came Pidge's taunting voice.

“Pidge, this is no laughing matter. I know there is a risk of being shot at by this guy, but if this keeps going on I might die of boredom !” Lance retorted over-dramatically.

“Oh, come on … just shoot him and get to your lion Lance.” Keith said as if he wasn't taking Lance seriously.

“Well it's not as easy, Keith, not only does this galra have an aim that is almost as bad as yours.” He said tauntingly, which earned him an embarassed grunt, “But he his also really good at barricading himself.”

“Well then, what will you do ?” Hunk said.

“As I said, I'll probably die of boredom.”

“Come on dude. “ The yellow paladin said. “You'll take him down … eventually ...”

“And if you don't, just run past him !” Pidge added.

“Pidge, do you want me to die faster ? The guy can't aim. It's impossible to predict where he might shoot next. This is it. There is no way out. This is how the story of Lance Charles Sanchez-McClain ends. I am doomed.”

“Lance, come on … “ Shiro said, his voice betraying the fact he was hesitating between being concerned or laughing at the paladin's antics.

“No, this is it. As my dying wish, I want you to bury me with my favourite clothes on. And also a supply of food goo.”

“Why food goo ?” Pidge asked.

“Because a man like myself must always look good, even in death. I need my face mask, Pidge !”

“Eeeew … you put that stuff on your face ?” The green paladin said, though it was hard to hear as Hunk's laughter filled the coms.

“Lance, you are not going to die …” Keith said.

“Of course I am, Keith ! Oh, and before I do die, I have something I need to get off my chest” Lance's tone of voice suddenly became serious. “This is really important, so I need you to listen carefully.”

Everyone went silent, though Hunk's stifled laughter could still be heard.

“Hunk !” Lance said indignantly.

“Sorry man.” The pilot of the yellow lion said before calming down a little.

“Ok, so-”

“You know Lance, if this is another one of your fart jokes, I just want to tell you we wont be able to hear it over the coms.” The green paladin chimed in.

“Pidge !”

After a roar of laughter coming from every other paladins, silence came back, and Lance finally had the chance to speak up.

“So, Hunk ….”

“Yes ?”

“We've known each other ever since we were pre-teens, and you've always been there for me, man, you know that, and most importantly, I know that. You're just like a humanized ray of sunshine, and you know for a fact I love the sun-”

“Wait, where is this going ? Pidge asked, puzzled.

“Pidge ! Seriously ?!”

“Sorry ?”

“Anyway, Hunk. We've been the best of friends, we've always shared secrets, but there is one secret I haven't told you. But now that I am at the brink of death-dudes I swear if you don't stop laughing ...”

The laughing calmed down eventually.

“So. There is this secret I never told you about, but now I am going to. And I don't care if the others are here to hear it, because I want them to hear it too. Are you ready ?”

“Yes ?”

“I've been in love with you for years.”

This earned Lance an onslaught of reactions.

“Wait, what ?” Hunk asked bemused.

“Lance, seriously ?” Pidge asked too, laughing uncontrollably.

“What ?!” Keith squeaked.

“Well, this was … interesting to hear.” Shiro added calmly.

“I love you, Hunk, I wuuuuw you so muuuuch ...” Lance said and Hunk started to laugh at that.

“Oooh, Lance, why didn't you tell me sooner ? With death taking one step towards you every second now, our love will only be shattered across the universe into billions of sparks, like stars made out of “what-ifs ?””

“Wow, what a poet.” Pidge laughed.

“Wait, what is going on ?” A confused Keith asked.

“Okay guys, it's time to drop it. Coran wants us back on the castle right now.” Shiro said.

“Alright Shiro.” Lance replied.

"Think you can handle that mean galra, my love ?" Hunk cooed.

"Oh, sweetums, I'd do anything for you." Lance added before sighing lovingly, earning him another batch of fresh laughs from both Hunk and Pidge, the latter seemingly starting to cough from all the laughing.

After things calmed down yet again, the blue paladin came back to reality.

He looked around the corner, ready to shoot and take this galra down, once and for all, only to find his target had passed out on the barricade waiting for him to come out. Lance chuckled at the sight and sneaked passed the sleeping form of the galra and over the others he had shot, and made his way to Blue without any other problems.

Once he was back at the castle, he went out of Blue to be greeted by Pidge and Hunk and an amused Shiro. He dramatically thanked them for saving him from boredom, and was met with a pair of lips on his cheek, which turned out to be Hunk. Lance laughed and faked being flustered. They heard a flash, and turned to Pidge who was smiling wickedly and said they would thank her when the time for the wedding would come, and then all hell went loose for what seemed like the hundreth time this day, and they had to collect themselves before exiting the hangar.

On their way to the control room, where Allura was preparing to form a wormhole, they still kept laughing and fooling around, safe for Keith, who kept sending glares towards Hunk and seemed quite pissed and overall confused.

What a day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dammit I couldn't keep myself from making this Klance.  
> whyyyy  
> Man this had so much potential, and I blew it.  
> Maybe one day I'll write it again and make it serious and Hance.  
> (don't wait for it)


End file.
